Altesse
by AchimDy
Summary: Alguien ejecuta venganza con un hechizo que arde... y duele MUCHÍSIMO al orinar. Perú/Chile. One-shot.


Estoy en la racha de estos dos. También fue para el evento en LJ (y regalo para foldingcranes) y ahora es basado en Dragon Age... cosa que es muy leve porque no he tenido oportunidad de jugarlo, aun no pierdo la esperanza de instalarlo correctamente, oh hada de los videojuegos en la PC.

* * *

—¡Diantres! —se desespera Miguel con los ojos apretados y el cuerpo que le pesa, por la ventanita del cuarto de baño rudimentario, los anaranjados rayos de sol impactan en su cabello, en una insistente presión por recordar que ya amaneció.

Está con los pantalones abajo, la vasija de oro seca a sus pies y con todo el reino dormitando a las seis de la mañana de un domingo.

Le duele la próstata. Seguramente está viejo, podría ser el comentario pero...

¡No! Eso no es maldita sea. Se revuelve avergonzado, alguien _debe_ estar gozando sus lágrimas saladas, claro que sí. Miguel se pasa una mano por la cara y los ojos se le vuelven a cerrar de sueño. Qué patético se siente durmiéndose parado y con el pene en la mano. Suspira, en toda la noche no ha podido dormir por la condenada sensación de querer orinar y no poder, ¿por qué? Cada vez que se sacaba el asunto y lo ponía en marcha, lo único que salía eran unas gotas.

Gotas que le dolían desde lo más profundo de su ser al salir.

Ahora aprieta la mandíbula, embotado.

—Esto es una estupidez, ni siquiera tengo pruebas para acusarle, ¿hechicería? —comienza el monólogo, mientras se levanta los pantalones y se lava las manos en el caño, con un jabón olor a piña—. Sí, no es tan tonto cuando valoro las posibilidades…

**.**

En la tarde asistió a la reunión de miembros de los castillos colindantes.

Tiene una carnada, porque Miguel es inteligente, _muuuuy_ inteligente. Invitó a brujos de su mismo entorno que vendrán a ofrecer sus servicios a algunos reyes, princesas y príncipes… esperando que, antes de partir a una nueva expedición por conquistar tierras, para las respectivas familia, les cumplan el «milagrito» de conquistar a sus amadas o de hacer que una pociones para que hagan de protección a sus linajes por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Los magos reciben mucha comida y oro gracias a su desempeño.

Tiempo después, después de risas y minutos consumidos, el cielo oscurece y él no hizo acto de aparición. ¡Ni siquiera para enmendar todo de una vez por todas! Cómo detestaba a Manuel ahora mismo.

Miguel al llegar a sus aposentos, se golpeó repetidas veces la frente contra la pared, a pesar de la fiebre elevada que tenía y un sofoco que le mantenía a orillas de la ventana.

**.**

Manuel ha podido disfrutar de la rabieta de Miguel. Luego de que éste último se sentase para aguantar los escalofríos y sudores.

Se ha reído muchísimo porque era obvio que no sería tan imbécil para asistir a la convocatoria… ¿ingenuidad de Miguel? ¿o simple desesperación?

Y solo porque _ese_ alguien le ha hecho _feliz_ mientras comía moras en helado, le va a hacer una visita.

.

Es de noche en Val Royeaux, muy noche. Miguel o… ¿Michael? Como le quieran decir, duerme solo en ese gran cuarto lujoso, de puerta de madera pesada que ni siquiera se atreve a empujar, así que la traspasa con un hechizo mental. Se relame los labios, solo alumbran unas velas que están alrededor, en un mueble lleno de chucherías papeles, libros, platos con comida a medio acabar, etcéteras de cosas que puede ostentar un hombre como ese que duerme a pata suelta en la cama.

Manuel se cruza de brazos en su regazo cuando llega al pie de esa cama.  
Observa alrededor y en una mesa… nota ciertas hierbas, ungüentos y un balde lleno de agua de un color que no alcanza a distinguir pero oscila entre el amarillo o naranja y verde. ¡Ha querido solucionar su problema con baños de asiento! ¡Qué chiste! Y seguro… cuéntame, Miguel, ¿te han funcionado tanto esas medicinas que por eso te has dormido rabiando e insultando hasta en una lengua desconocida?

Miguel… ronca bajito, en la mano sostiene débilmente una copa tallada en oro y diamantes incrustados, llena de vino seguramente, que tiembla peligrosamente porque sus dedos se abren, relajados… Manuel rueda los ojos y le quita de un arranchón esa copa. Bebiendo hasta terminarse el vino (que no era tanto), se relame los labios y le queda medios morados.  
Esperaba que el rey se despierte por ese acto brusco pero en vez de eso ha cambiado de posición en la cama, abrazando la almohada con el ceño alguito fruncido.

—Ay… —se baja la capucha de la cabeza y sube sus rodillas al colchón, mirando desde ahí a su rey. ¿Por qué es tan injusto con sus sentimientos? Besar apasionadamente a mujeres (bueno, solo fue una) y si quiera concebir que Manuel no le va a ver. Encima, se nota a kilómetros que esa rubia le gusta un poquito… por algunos sonrojos que ha percibido en sus mejillas cuando le hablan de ella. Tsk. Rufián de mierda. Por eso preparó la poción con alas de murciélago, pescuezo de rata, fermentados de vinagre de manzana y sillao, destilado de sabe-dios-qué ¡Para que sufra!

—¿Quieres acabar con tu sufrimiento? —cuestiona a la nada, aparentemente. Miguel mastica y la boca la siente pastosa—. Sí, _my lord_, Manuel González —se contesta solo—, le ofrezco mi reino y salvar de la vergüenza a su linaje —prosigue, tratando de remedar la voz de algún otro rey.

Tira la copa con fuerza estrepitosa hacia algún rincón del cuarto y Miguel se sobresalta, sin despertar.

—Es tan fácil —abandona su posición de rodillas, acomodando las piernas del moreno, para que se estiren, y él pueda resbalarse encima de ellas.

—Solo quiero oírte decir que me amas, así no importe mucho porque encerrados en estas seis paredes no vamos a convencer a nadie… Ni a cambiar nuestra vida…

Miguel se remueve con una facilidad para ser maleable entre sus manos, Manuel baja su rostro hasta el pecho de él y esparce su capa roja de terciopelo para hacer lugar en el pecho y poder oír sus latidos. Eso le calma un montón.

—Miguel… —cierra los ojos— basta, basta de disfrutar tanto tu entorno de apariencias.

Y muy importante es recordar que esto lo confiesa firmemente convencido que Miguel está gozando en el mundo de los sueños, debatiendo otras leyes lógicas u acertijos…y es verdad, no le oye, y si lo hiciera tampoco estaría consciente de que tema le está hablando.

—¿Puedes abrazarme si quiera? ¡A ella la tocabas como si la conocieras desde siempre! —sus propias manos son quienes le buscan bajo las ropas, lentamente, con la vista fija en la chimenea apagada.

—Me aseguraré que ni por error me hayái escuchado —advierte. Pociones, que fácil lleva su vida siendo quien decide cuales son las que deben darse y no al revés, sin embargo, Miguel sería un fracaso si esas pociones dependieran de él… Cierra los ojos y sube su cabeza y los labios alcanzan hasta el cuello del moreno, respira ahí, el propio olor de la piel de Miguel es extraño… es fuerte como sus capacidades, y por eso le entran ganas de lamerla siempre… pero ahora no sucumbe al impulso, delinea solo con su respiración las facciones del rey, hasta llegar a su oído, se ha aprendido una frase en francés, le tienta… pero no la dice por vergüenza (no la vaya a pronunciar mal). Así que solo le besa el contorno de la oreja, con las manos bajo su ropa, dejándose llevar de las sensaciones que le produce… hasta que Miguel se mueve porque siente como si una _muralla_ le hubiera caído encima y no le deja respirar. Abre los ojos como platos y el corazón latiéndole a mil por la adrenalina disparada.

—¡Que carajos haces aquí! Pensaba que… —lo aleja (de manera débil) y medio adormilado, aunque ya es constumbre que Manuel lo deje de esa manera, confundido, éste último se sonroja pero no detiene su acción y le sigue con los besos… removiéndose entre sus piernas. Miguel suspira, sin demasiadas ganas de presionar por una respuesta ahora si hace esas… cosas con su lengua en su oído, las cuales de alguna manera grata, relajan hasta los discos de la columna.

—Mmmm… —sonríe de lado, ladeando la cabeza para darle más espacio y subiendo sus manos en ipso facto a las caderas de Manuel, aferrándose ahí—. Ahí te he guardado lo que almorzamos hoy en… la reunión —Miguel, de veras qué… también se contagia de esas formas extrañas—. Bastante comida.

—Acá te he traído el antídoto —susurra, como intercambio, relamiéndose los labios con gusto y siguiendo un recorrido no trazado con besos en la mejilla hasta saltearse la barbilla y terminar en los labios de Miguel.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor —ruega contra sus labios, sin concretar un beso, se miran a los ojos cuando Manuel los abre.

''Si no la volvís a besar'' es la respuesta que jamás llega a escuchar el rey.

—No vuelvas a subestimarme.

Un silencio les envuelve en todo ese tiempo contemplándose (tal vez estableciendo una conversación no verbal y no solo miradas de adoración), Manuel cavila si no será que los ojos de Miguel tienen algún poder abductor, que lo hace estremecer, mientras los aguanta fijamente en los suyos. Miguel presiente que necesita la inmortalidad para conocer todos los secretos de Manuel… y que sus ojos son prueba de ello.

—Entonces núblame la conciencia —reta, acortando esa micro separación de sus labios.

.

**Disclaimer: **¿Se imaginan que Himaruya se obsesiona con los americanos y hace un par de temporadas solo para ellos?

_¿Reviews? :D_


End file.
